


Dialogue

by mxdrill



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Complete, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad Chae Hyungwon, basically hyungwon is the weak building, changkyun delivers the sad news, he was never actually happy, it's a talking fanfic, wonho is lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxdrill/pseuds/mxdrill
Summary: Changkyun delivers the heartbreaking news to Hoseok that Hyungwon is no longer with them.





	Dialogue

Hoseok shifted uncomfortably in the wooden office chair, allowing himself to take a breather before he meets Hyungwon's therapist for the third time.

The first two meetings had been short, and concise, which gave Hoseok an idea of how his boyfriend had been doing mentally within the years that he had known him.

The door opened slightly, the younger's therapist peeked his head through the door as if to ask for conformation. The gesture was deeply appreciated as Hoseok used his initiative to arise from his seat and greet the man himself. Neither Hoseok nor Mr. Lim uttered a word until they were both properly seated and prepared for the conversation that would most likely be as brief as the other visits.

"Let's begin...shall we?"

 _What a weird way to initiate the conversation,_ the brunet thought.

"Let's..."

"You know...there is a reason behind what Hyungwon does, when he is sad, when he is happy, it is not only his natural response but there is a thought process too. I believe it has been there for a very long time."

Hoseok was lost, in his mind, in the conversation, when he became lost must have occurred before he even stepped into the office. He walked into the situation with a blindfold on, only accepting to release himself of the darkness when it involved Hyungwon.

"You say there is a thought process but I've never heard of it until now, I'm willing to learn more if it can help Won, is there anyway I can?" Silence followed the question, his voice echoing through the hollow walls.

"How long has Hyungwon been experiencing this, Hoseok?"

_How long?_

Hoseok guessed it had been longer than he had known him for.

"I would say more than three years."

"And he had only been getting worse?"

_Had, is past tense of the word "has."_

"Are...are you hiding something? Is there something I need to kn-" His question had been cut off.

"I'm afraid your curiosity is useless,"  _Hoseok is still lost, the blindfold slowly falls._

Changkyun continued carefully, almost as if analyzing the words he was about to say, "I'm afraid it is too late to help him."

 _As the_   _strong building stands the weak building falls. The blindfold finally touches the ground._

 


End file.
